


Embraced

by bloody_inspired_A5



Series: The Maze Runner: Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gryffindor Brenda, Gryffindor Thomas, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Teresa, Kissing, M/M, Ravenclaw Newt, Slytherin Aris, Slytherin Minho, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_inspired_A5/pseuds/bloody_inspired_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho leads Thomas to a place where they can 'talk' during dinner.</p>
<p>A small amount of action in this one ;)</p>
<p>(PLEASE READ 'DISCUSSIONS' FIRST)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embraced

_Can I talk to you for a sec?_

Thomas felt his heart pound heavily in his chest the second Minho had spoken the sentence. A couple of other Gryffindors had glanced over to where Minho was stooped over Thomas. Heck, even Brenda was speechless.

When his senses came back to him, Thomas opened his mouth to answer the Slytherin, but no words would come out. Turning red with embarrassment, the Gryffindor jerkily nodded his head and stumbled to get up from the table to follow Minho out of the Great Hall.

Minho lead Thomas to the Courtyard and sat down on a wooden bench. Thomas twiddled his thumbs nervously, standing a couple feet away. Minho smiled assuringly at him before patting the space next to himself on the bench. Thomas took a deep breath and sat next to him.

"So, uh.. hey," Minho started awkwardly.

Thomas went to reply but coughed, accidentally choking on his own spit.

Minho jumped in alarm and panicked. "Oh! Dude, are you okay?!" Minho started patting Thomas' back, hoping that it would help. For support, Thomas gripped his hand on Minho's bicep.

When Thomas eventually started settling down, his hand was still on Minho's bicep. "I-I'm good, man," he croaked. Minho let out a small laugh and Thomas joined in.

"Wow, that is not how I wanted things to go," Minho said. Suddenly the laughter had died down and Minho glanced to where Thomas' hand was on his arm. Thomas saw too and his face turned a deep red suddenly, but his hand still stayed where it was.

"Well," Minho murmured seductively. "On second thoughts."

Thomas' mouth was open slightly as he glanced up from Minho arm, to Minho's face. The Slytherin's eyes were large with lust and were concentrating on Thomas' lips which made Thomas look down to Minho's lips.  
Tired of the tension, Minho leaped forward and captured Thomas' lips with his own, using his hand to caress Thomas' right cheek. Thomas' eyes widened at the kiss, but he didn't object to it. Instead he leaned into it and wrapped his arms around Minho's neck.  
The Slytherin trailed his hands to Thomas' waist and lifted him up as if he weighed nothing. Thomas gasped as he was transported onto Minho's lap and Minho took that as an opportunity to let his tongue enter Thomas' mouth. The brunett groaned into the kiss and tried to pull the black haired boy impossibly closer.

"How—*kiss*—did I—*kiss*—only notice—*kiss*—you now?" Minho panted between kisses. Thomas laughed gently and the sound made Minho's heart flutter in his chest.

"I know right? I had—*kiss*—never seen—*kiss*—you around—*kiss*—either—AAH!" Thomas replied, when Minho's cold hands reached under Thomas' Gryffindor jumper/sweater and white collar shirt to trail over Thomas' torso.

"Oh God, you're so—*kiss*—perfect," Minho groaned, feeling Thomas' toned body.

Suddenly, Thomas' watch beeped multiple times. Thomas pulled away from the kiss. His brown hair was in a total mess and his usually tucked in shirt was untucked. His lips were puffy from the kissing and Minho thought he looked _irresistible_.

"Dinner's over," Thomas said, still holding onto Minho's neck. Minho leaned forward and stole another kiss from him. Comfortable in their embrace, the two boys didn't want to break apart and leave for their dormitories. But rules were rules.

"Okay, we should probably go then," Minho whispered as Thomas climbed off his lap. The two boys looked at each other once more, longing to be with each other more when Thomas held out his hand. Minho took a confused look at it before he held out his own hand and shook with Thomas.

"If you didn't already know, my name's Thomas. Thomas Green," the bambi-eyed boy said. Minho grinned happily. "Minho Lee."

Thomas gave him a shy smile before heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

On his way there, Thomas noticed his shirt untucked and he began manically trying to push his shirt back into his trousers (pants for those who don't say trousers)

"Tommy!" Thomas jumped at the sudden voice and saw Newt exiting the Great Hall. This wasn't out of the ordinary because Newt was usually the last one to leave after dinner.

Newt was smiling at Thomas. "I didn't actually see you in the Hall, mate. Where were y—" Newt started but noticed Thomas' shirt halfway tucked into his trousers and his incredibly messed up hair.

Newt's eyes widened. "Oh my God, Tommy. Were you with him?!" he gasped, hands covering his mouth to hide a laugh.

Thomas mumbled something while looking down at his shoes awkwardly. Newt took that as a yes.

"Well then, I suggest you get to your Common Room quickly before anyone else notices your hair," Newt giggled while wiggling his eyebrows before heading towards the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Thomas alarmingly ran his hands through his hair to try and flatten it back down. He then wondered if Minho was having the same problem

*       *       *       *       *       *

"Woah, dude!" Aron said as soon as Minho entered the Common Room. "Your clothes look like someone tried to rob them while they were still on your body!"

Minho smirked as he began to change into his pyjamas.

Aron wasn't finished yet though. "What happened?"

Minho sighed, annoyed. "Dude, I'll tell you in the morning, okay? I'm kinda tired right now."

*       *       *       *       *       *

Thomas arrived back to the Common Room to find Brenda sitting in the couch by the fire. She leaped up as soon as he entered.

"THOMAS! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERY SINGLE LITTLE DETAIL OF WHAT HE WANTED AND WHAT YOU DID!" she shrieked, running behind Thomas and jumping on his back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Thomas laughed and shoved her off. "Yeah, sure thing, Brenda," he said.

Brenda squealed with delight.

"Tomorrow," Thomas finished with a smug smile before racing up to the boys' dormitory.

While climbing up the stairs he heard a distant 'Thomas, you bastard!' From Brenda.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^  
> Comments and Kudos really make my day!  
> Comments are ALWAYS replied to.
> 
> PLEASE DONT HESITATE TO PROMPT ME IN THE COMMENTS AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE SOMETHING TO HAPPEN IN FUTURE EVENTS IN THIS SERIES, COMMENT YOUR IDEA AND IF I LIKE IT ILL ADD IT IN! <3


End file.
